House of Glee
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Mr. Schuester holds auditions at Boarding school In England. He left Mkenly high Idk If I spelled that right . Nina Auditions fist. No one knows that Nina is an Amazing SInger. She is keeping it a secret from her housemates or at least she hopes.
1. Chapter 1: House of Glee

Chapter 1: House of Glee

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

**Nina's POV:**

I haven't told any of my house mates yet but I have a talent. That talent is singing. I've been in every singing competition since I was 5 years old. I won every one of them obviously. I am walking to school by myself because I wanted to get to school early. I heard there was auditions for this new club called Glee Club. It's apparently popular in England so I thought why not. I signed up for the sheet that says Glee Club: The New Directions. I signed up. The teacher called me in.

"Nina Martin?" the man teacher said. He had bushy short blonde hair and blue eyes. I entered.

"Hello." I said.

"I am Mr. Schuester." He introduced. "What would you be singing today? Don't worry I can always give you a pass so no need to rush." He said kindly.

"I will be singing Take A Bow By Rihanna" I announced then the piano started to play and I began.

Oh, how about a round of applause?  
>Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah<br>Yeah y-yeah yeah

You look so dumb right now  
>Standing outside my house<br>Trying to apologize  
>You're so ugly when you cry<br>Please, just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
>And baby when I know you?re only sorry you got caught<p>

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
>But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show, very entertaining  
>But it's over now<br>(But it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<p>

Grab your clothes and get gone  
>You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on<br>Talking 'bout, Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
>This just looks like a rerun<br>Please, what else is on?

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
>And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught<p>

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
>But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show, very entertaining  
>But it's over now<br>(But it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<p>

Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
>(Goes to you)<br>For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
>Let's hear your speech out<p>

How about a round of applause?  
>A standing ovation?<p>

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
>Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show, very entertaining  
>But it?s over now<br>(But it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<br>But it's over now 

The song ended and I heard clapping from the door. It was Mick. Mick? What is he doing here?

"Ms. Martin. Congratulations. Welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Schuester announced.

"Thank you." I said before running out. Mick grabbed my arm and spun me around. This isn't good I'm in love with Fabian.

"Wow. You were amazing in there. Why didn't you tell anyone about your amazing talent? And I'm serious by the way.

"I don't like it when people find out because everyone pressures me into doing American Idol when I don't want to." I whispered.

"Well us, your friends here in England won't judge you. If you would like me to keep it a secret I would be honored to." Mick finished.

"Yes please. Thank you Mick." I gave him a hug then Fabian came over. Oh crap. Did he see that?

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" He said with a tint of jealousy in his voice. He then kissed me. Of course I allowed it. He then glared at Mick and I pulled apart.

"Nothing. Look. I got to go. And Mick? Remember you promised." I stutteredas Fabian looked at both of us. I walked to class.

**Micks POV:**

Wow. I never noticed how amazing Nina is. She is hot. I totally want to get some of that. Oh shit. I think Fabian knows I am getting into her. Damn him and his eyes. That's why all girls like him because of his stupid eyes. I started walking when Fabian stopped me.

"I want you to stay away from my girl. Got it?" he said. he looked pissed. I know because he gave me the death glare. I decided to have some fun.

"Or what?" I said. Fabian then started getting closer to my face.

**Oh no! I left you guys with a cliff hanger. Dun dun da. 10 reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2: House of New Members

Chapter 2: House of New Members.

Micks POV:

"Or what?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said disappointed, upset.

"I'm sorry mate. She doesn't want me to tell you but I can't see you getting upset." I mumbled.

"Should I be scared? Is she cheating on me? Is she seeing someone? Tell me already before I lose it!" he shouted.

"Alright mate. It's nothing like that really. She is a singer man. She auditioned for this glee club. It's now called "The New Directions." She didn't want to tell you because all her friends in America were persuading her to audition for this show called "American Idol?" I never heard of it. But she didn't want us to persuade her." I told him honestly because he is my best friend and I can't hurt him.

"Wait. Then how did you know about it?" he questioned.

"I was walking back from football (Soccer in America) and I heard her singing. Then she bumped into me and told me not to tell you or any of our housemates." I responded.

"Alright. Thank for telling me mate." He answered.

**Fabians POV:**

I walked back to the house with Mick. I was thinking I should confront Nina. Ask her why she didn't trust me. We walked into the house and we saw everyone in the common room. When I mean everyone mean Nina as well.

"Nina? May I please speak with you for a moment?" I asked.

"Yes. Of course." She responded.

"Mate. What are you doing?" Mick asked. I just rolled my eyes and started walking into the hallway with Nina. I then heard Amber speak.

"What was that about?" she said. I'm guessing to Mick.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Her eyes widened. Joy also told me that she saw Nina kiss Jerome.

"Well?" I said.

**Nina' s POV:**

Shit. God damn it Mick! I should've never told him. Well I should say something and quick.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said trying to sound believable.

"I never thought you would lie straight into my face. We are done." He said. I was appalled. He then walked out of the room and went to his room. I had tears running down my face. I finally had the nerves to walk right into the common room.

"MICK CAMBELL! How could you!" I screamed.

"Nina. Whoa calm down!" Jerome said.

"SHUT IT CLERK! Why did you tell Fabian about the audition? He broke up with me! I hate you!" I screamed.

"Wait. Fabian was totally cool with it. Are you sure that's why he dumped you? He asked. I thought for a moment.

"I heard Joy tell Fabian that you and Jerome kissed." Patricia spit out.

"Ew! Me and Nina? Ha!" Jerome laughed.

"Why the hell would you do that Joy. Wait. Let me guess you want me out of the picture so you can have him for yourself!" I screamed. Victor and Trudy were not home. I lost it I ran over and punched her half to death. Everyone tried to stop me but there was no stopping me when I wanted to. Then Mick left.

**Micks POV:**

I left after Nina started punching Joy. I ran into our room.

"Fabian! Come quick. Nina and Joy are fighting!" I screamed.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Joy lied to you. Nina never kissed Jerome. She wanted you all for herself. Now come on mate." I said very quickly. Then we went into the common room.

"This is the best chick fight I have ever seen." Jerome and Alfie said together. Then Fabian grabbed Nina and I grabbed Joy.

"Knock it off! Joy. How could you lie to me? I never want to speak to you again. Stay away from Nina and I." Fabian said.

"Nina. I am sorry. I should have never listened to Joy. Please forgive me? Be my girl again?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course Fabes." She said.

**Nina's POV:**

It was two days later. Mr. Shuester said that we found everyone. For some reason I was the only one in the room waiting for everyone. Then I saw all my housemates walk in. Joy as well.

"What? You are you guys doing here?" I asked even though I knew exactly.

"Nina. They are your new members. Joy, Patricia, Fabian, Mara, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome." Mr. Shuester exclaimed.

"Surprise." They all said.

"Alright let's get started. I have our first group number. Nina and Fabian will be the main parts. Everyone else sings the background. The song is Keep Holding On the Glee cover.

Nina's Part:

You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

Fabians Part:  
>When it gets cold<br>And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go<p>

Both Fabian and Nina:

You know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in<p>

All:

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Fabians Part:

So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Both Parts:

Before the doors close  
>And it comes to an end<br>With you by my side I will fight and defend  
>I'll fight and defend<br>Yeah, yeah

All:

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<p>

So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<p>

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

La da da da  
>La da da da<br>La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

Nina's Part;

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

All:

Just stay strong

Nina's Part:

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

All:

There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<p>

Nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<p>

Keep holding on  
>Keep holding on<p>

There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through


	3. Chapter 3: New Songs, New Teacher

Chapter 3: New Songs, New Teacher

**Nina's POV:**

After we finished singing "Keep Holding on" from the glee cover, Mr. Shuester gave us interesting news that shocked us all

"That was excellent everyone. I have an announcement for all of you. I am not going to be in charge of Glee Club anymore." He said.

"What? Then who is going to be our coach?" I asked. I hope it doesn't go. Glee is the one place I can sing my heart out and express my feelings.

"Mr. Winkler. I am now teaching Spanish for the lower kids. I am sorry you guys. Here he is." He said.

"Hey guys! I am so excited to teach you music and singing. Now I was told we have to prepare not sectionals. Mr. Shuester do you mind if you can stay and watch? Make sure the songs are alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Of course. It would be my pleasure." He responded sweetly.

"Guys. I picked out this song for everyone. It's from the Glee Cover. I hear Glee the show is very good. We are doing the song Don't Stop Believing. We will do this song tomorrow.

"Great rehearsal guys!" Mr. Shuester and Mr. Winkler announced. After that we got up and started heading out Fabian grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Hey. You were amazing!" he said and then kissed me.

"Not half bad yourself." I said.

"Whoa. Not half bad? I thought I was darn amazing." He did the one of those romantic things. Picked me up bridal style and ran me to the house. Damn he is strong. He then put me down in front of the house and kissed me passionately for about 6 minutes until we heard Awes from the windows. We broke apart and saw the whole house and I mean the whole house watching us make out through the window .

"Come on let's get inside. If we can make it through the paparazzi." I said laughing. We entered the house. Joy looked pissed off at me. But hey I could care less as long as she doesn't try and steal Fabian from me.

"Nina can I speak to you upstairs for a moment? Amber inquired.

"Yea. Of course. I'll be right back Fabes." I said and then I kissed him until Amber pulled me upstairs. We entered our room. An as I expected Amber screeched and I covered my ears. She stopped after her three minutes.

"Ok look." she then pulled out a pink sparkly/glittery scrapbook.

"Oh god. Really Amber? There are probably no pictures in it so what's the point?" I questioned. Then she flipped open the book and I saw so many pictures of Fabian and I. from the first term to now.

"Really? How? When?" I stuttered.

"When you guys weren't looking. Duh!" She replied.

"Ok. I am just going to talk about the kiss before it was too late. So it was amazing. We did use tongue. I felt so many sparks and fireworks. I hope one day I can marry him. But Joy keeps glaring at me. I feel like she is coming up with some plan to get rid of me. I feel like she wants Fabian all to herself. I couldn't believe it. You don't think Fabian would leave me for Joy do you?" I finally finished.

"Don't worry about it Nines. He loves you trust me. Let's go downstairs now?" she responded.

"Yea. And Ambs. Thanks." I said

"Anytime. I get the advice from Victoria Beckam." She said and I laughed and we headed downstairs.

**Fabians POV:**

Joy was sitting down next to me. I was trying to listen but I couldn't. I was too busy thinking about how much I love Nina.

"Fabes? Answer my question!" Joy yelled. Everyone in the common was staring at us. Oh god. Then Joy kissed me and there was sparks. Damn it! Everyone was like in shock.

"Fabian?" I turned around and saw Nina and Amber standing there. Nina's eyes were all puffy and Amber was glaring at me and Joy. Nina ran upstairs and I followed.

Dun dun dun. I left you with a cliff hanger. 6 reviews please! I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ABNUBIS!


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy Is Mine

**Chapter 4: The Boy Is Mine**

**Thank you for all the reviews so here is chapter 4. I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR GLEE!**

**Fabians POV:**

I followed Nina up to her room. She closed the door on me but I went right in.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Like I think everyone from downstairs heard.

"Can we please talk about this?" I sort of screamed it.

"There is nothing to talk about. You kissed Joy right in front of me. How could you? I never thought you were that low Fabian Rutter!" she started tearing.

"She kissed me. Ask everyone down stairs." I implied.

"Why did you let her? Do you still love her?" she asked. Damn it I hate girls and love.

"Um." I said.

**Nina's POV:  
><strong>um? I feel like dying right now.

"Ok. I get it Fabian. We are over! I'm going for a walk.

"Nina please. I don't love her but I felt sparks not a lot though." I glared at him when he said that and walked out of the room with tears. He followed.

"Joy!" I screamed. Everyone jumped.

"Nina. Please stop." Fabian answered because he knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Fabes. Its ok I got it. Look Nina. It's not my fault that your boyfriend doesn't love you." She said.

"That's a lie Joy. Nina I love you in the whole entire world. I am never going near Joy ever again. It was a mistake. Please take me back?" he asked looking at me in those deep blue eyes that I loved.

"Ok. But only if you promise to never kiss anyone again unless it's me." I implied.

"Deal." He said and then kissed me. I then headed for bed early because I was tired.

Next day

"Anyone want to sing a song for us?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"Joy and I do." I said. We planned out that we were going to sing The Boy Is Mine.

"Let's hear it." He said.

**Spoken;****  
>[N]; Excuse me, can I please talk to u for a min?<br>[J]; Um hm sure, u no, u look kinda familiar  
>[N]; Yeah, u do too, but umm I just wan u to know, do u know someone name, you know his name<br>[J]; Oh yeh, Definitely, I know his name  
>[N]; I just want you to let you know that he's mine<br>[J]; Huh, no no he's mine**

***Chorus*  
>You need to give it up<br>Had about enough  
>It's not hard to see<br>The boy is mine  
>I'm sorry that you<br>Seems to be confused  
>He belongs to me<br>The boy is mine**

**[N]; I think it's time we got this straight  
>Sit and talk face to face<br>There's no way you could mistake  
>For your man- are you insane<strong>

**[J]; You see I know that you maybe  
>Just a bit jealous of me<br>Cuz your blind if you can't see  
>That his love is all in me<strong>

**[N]; You see I tried to hesitate  
>I didn't wanna say what he told me<br>He said without me he couldn't make  
>It through the day- ain't that a shame<strong>

**[J]; & Maybe you misunderstood  
>Cuz I can't see how he could<br>Wanna take his time and that's all so good  
>[M]; [The boy is mine]<br>Because my love is all it took**

***Chorus*  
>You need to give it up<br>Had about enough(Enough)  
>It's not hard to see<br>The boy is mine(The boy is mine)  
>I'm sorry that you(Sorry that you)<br>Seems to be confused(Confuse)  
>He belongs to me(nono)<br>The boy is mine**

**[J]; Must do the things you do  
>Keep on acting like a fool<br>You need to know it's me not you  
>And if you didn't know it girl- it's true<strong>

**[N]; I think that you should realize  
>And try to understand why<br>He is a part of my life  
>I know it's killing you inside<strong>

**[J]; You can what you wanna say  
>What we have you can't take<br>From the truth you can't escape  
>I can tell the real from the fake<br>****[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/glee/the_boy_is_ ]****  
>[N]; When will you get the picture<br>You're the past, I'm the future  
>Get away it's my time to shine<br>And if you didn't know the boy is mine(the boy is mine)**

***Chorus*  
>You need to give it up<br>Had about enough(enough)  
>It's not hard to see(to see)<br>The boy is mine(boy's mine)  
>I'm sorry that you(sorry that you)<br>Seems to be confused(seem to be confuse)  
>He belongs to me(he belongs to me)<br>The boy is mine(the boy is mine)**

***Chorus*  
>You need to give it up(ohhh)<br>Had about enough(had about enough)  
>It's not hard to see<br>The boy is mine(he's mine he's mine he's mine he's mine)  
>I'm sorry that you(I'm so sorry)<br>Seems to be confused(You seems to be confused)  
>He belongs to me(He belongs to me)<br>The boy is mine**

**[J]; You can't destroy this love I found  
>Your silly games I won't allow<br>The boy is mine without a doubt  
>You might as well throw in the towel<strong>

**[N]; What makes you think that he wants you  
>When I'm the one that brought him to<br>This special place that's in my heart  
>Cuz he was my love right from the start<strong>

***Chorus*  
>You need to give it up(Give it up)<br>Had about enough(Had about enough)  
>It's not hard to see(It's not hard to see)<br>The boy is mine(The boy is mine)  
>I'm sorry that you(I'm sorry to you)<br>Seems to be confused(Seems to be confused)  
>He belongs to me(He belongs to me)<br>The boy is mine(The boy is mine)**

***Chorus*  
>You need to give it up(no, you need to give it up)<br>Had about enough(bout enough)  
>It's not hard to see(it's not hard to see)<br>The boy is mine(the boy is mineee)  
>I'm sorry that you(mineee... ohh)<br>Seems to be confused(Seems to be confused)  
>He belongs to me(he belongs to meeee)<br>That boy is mine**

***Chorus*  
>You need to give it up(not yours)<br>Had about enough(but mine)  
>It's not hard to see(not yours)<br>The boy is mine(but mine)(not yours)  
>I'm sry that you<br>Seems to be confused  
>He belongs to me<strong>

**[N The boy is mine  
><strong> 

Joy started to play with her hair at the end and hit me on the shoulder. I tried to kill her but Mr. Winkler stopped me.

"Wow. That was intense." Mr. Winkler said.

"You want to go American?" Joy asked.

"You know I got to give you props for the passion. Maybe hold back on the animosity a little." He said.

"No. I understand. "Joy said. But obviously she didn't she pushed me and heard oh's echoing throughout the group except Fabian and Mara of course.

"Seriously this ends now. You can go at it in the song but that is it." He implied sternly. Then Joy stomped out of the room.

**I hope you like it. 8 reviews please. **


	5. Chapter 5: More Drama and Secrets

Chapter 5: More Drama and Secrets

**Jerome's POV:**

After Joy stomped out of the room, everyone's face was shocked. Nina looked pissed off. Like on a high level. Well I can't blame her. Joy is acting like a bitch. Nina looked at everyone. But she focused more on Fabian. She then stormed out of the room. Everyone stood there shocked. I ran out of the room to talk to Nina and Joy. I saw Nina first.

"Nina! Hey wait up? Are you crying?" I asked while I turned her around.

"No. I can't take this anymore. I just want to die!" she yelled. I was shocked that she said that.

"Don't ever say that again." I said angry that she would even say that.

"But it's true. I don't have anything to live for. Joy is going to win no matter what. I just really need to be alone right now. Don't tell anyone about this conversation." She said. Then ran. I heard Joy crying. "Jerome. Get out of the girls toilets!" Joy screeched.

"No. You really hurt Nina. You have to leave Fabian and Nina alone. Understand?" I said. With a serious expression on my face.

"Why should I?" she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Ok. Think about it this way. Do you want to hurt Fabian?" I questioned knowing the answer.

"No. But what does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Nina wants to kill herself because you are annoying her. She said and I quote, "I don't know what to live for. If she kills herself, you will hurt Fabian. Do you want to see Fabian in pain?" I explained. She didn't say anything but she looked guilty with that I walked out knowing my job was done. I ran back to the house making sure Nina is ok. I walked in. Everyone was still at school. Trudy and Victor were out. I heard a loud bang. I ran upstairs. I looked in all the girls' room but she was nowhere to be found. I checked the bathroom. She wasn't there. I panicked. I then saw the attic door open. I ran up the stairs and looked behind everything. I finally found her lying on the floor with a knife in her right arm. Blood was gushing out. Oh my god. I saw a note on her. I picked it up and read:

**Dear Anubis House Residents,**

**The elixir that you gave me was a fake. Now give me the real one or the "Chosen one" will suffer. Give me what I need or the everyone will be in danger.**

**-RZ**

I thought he was dead! I kneeled on the floor to make sure she was still alive. She barley was. I called the hospital. They came right away. I told them I came home and found her like this. I also said I was going to meet her at the hospital. I ran to the school as fast as I can.

**Fabians POV:**

After what went down in Glee club. Joy and Nina stormed out of the room. Then Jerome ran out of the room. What was up with him? After 30 minutes the bell rang and we went to Science. Joy was there. But no Nina or Jerome. Curiosity struck me. Then Mr. Sweet closed the door and the bell rang. 10 minutes into the period. Jerome ran in crying. Oh no. Something is up. Jerome NEVER CRYS. I look at all the Anubis kids and they had the same look on their face. Confusion.

"Clerk. You are late." Mr. Sweet replied.

"I don't care. Nina is in the hospital. I was told to get all Anubis house students. "Jerome finished. I was shocked. I closed my books, as did everyone from Anubis house and we ran outside and took a cab.

"Jerome what happened?" I cried. He handed me a not.

"I AM GOING TO KILL RUFUS!" I screamed.

"Who is Rufus Zeno?" Mara and Mick questioned. We told them everything. The whole mystery.

"I AM RIGHT BEHIND YOU! " Mick said. The cab stopped. Mara paid the cab driver and we all got out of the cab. We got up to the front desk and asked for Nina Martin. She was in room 310. We all ran to the elevator. I pushed the up button and we got in. Joy tried to comfort me but I denied it. It was all her fault. We got to the room but the nurse said we have to wait in the waiting room for an ok. Amber is crying on Alfie's shoulders. Everyone else is crying as well.

"This would have never happened if you didn't start with her!" I screamed directly to Joy. I made everyone jump.

"Wait. You are blaming me for this?" she questioned.

"Yes! If you didn't flirt with me every second and try to win me back, which will never happened, Nina wouldn't have been here!" I yelled.

"Fabian calm down." Patricia tried to reason with me but I reminded her what she even said about Joy.

"No. Patricia you even explained to all of SIBUNA that Joy is acting strange and being too clingy to me and you don't want to be her friend. Also you said that she shouldn't be hurting Nina and trying to break us apart so don't even go there!" I said with rage.

"Patricia?" Joy cried.

"I'm sorry Joy. But it's true. You have been acting like a bitch to Nina. Just get over the fact that you will never have Fabian." she screeched. Then Joy ran out of the hospital with tears in her eyes.

"Fabian Rutter?" A hot nurse came in. Jerome ran straight over to the nurse as did Alfie. Mara and Amber pissed.

"Hello." Jerome and Alfie said in a deep voice.

"Guys stop flirting!" Amber screeched.

"Please no yelling in the hospital. Anyway. Fabian Nina is awake and I was told to bring Jerome Clerk in first." She finished. I was devastated that Nina wanted to speak to Jerome first and not me. I looked at Jerome.

**Jeromes POV:  
><strong>The nurse explained to Fabian and all of us that Nina wanted to see me first. Fabian looked at me pissed. I just followed the nurse. She opened the door and I saw Nina's eyes opened a tiny bit. There was gauze wrapped around her right arm.

"Hey Nina. How are you feeling?" I asked while taking a seat next to her.

"Very tired. The nurse told me you saved my life. If you didn't come find me I would be dead right now. I didn't mean what I said before about wanting to die. I was so angry. But I guess this is what I get for saying that. Its like payback or something." she said.

"I am glad you are ok Nina. I wouldn't want Fabian being hurt if you were gone. He is devastated that you didn't want to see him first. Not trying to make you feel bad. He even yelled at Joy." I explained.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you first was because I wanted to make sure you weren't going to tell Fabian about our conversation before well this and well I can't believe I am saying this. But thank you Jerome. You saved my life." she said. I looked at her.

"Anytime Nina. And it's our little secret." I said.

**Here is a long chapter for you! I left it off there so you have something to look forward to in the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please REVIEW!**

**3**


	6. Chapter 6: Cry

**Chapter 6: Cry **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR THE CHARACTERS!

Nina's POV:  
>I am better now and out of the hospital. I am surprising everyone at Glee club because they don't know I am out of the hospital yet. I hear Mr. Winkler asking if anyone would want to do a solo. I step in everyone claps. Fabian ran over and tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.<p>

"Nina. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Look. Fabian. I can't do this anymore. I am sorry. I just want to be friends. Joy keeps budding in and I can't. I'm sorry." I cried. Fabian sat down crying silently.

"Mr. Winkler? May I please sing a solo today?" I cried. He nodded. I went to the piano man and told him to play "Cry" by the Glee cover.

_[Nina:]_  
>If anyone asks,<br>I'll tell them we both just moved on  
>When people all stare<br>I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
>Whenever I see you,<br>I'll swallow my pride  
>and bite my tongue<br>Pretend I'm okay with it all  
>Act like there's nothing wrong<p>

Is it over yet?  
>Can I open my eyes?<br>Is this as hard as it gets?  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<br>Cry

If anyone asks,  
>I'll tell them we just grew apart (we just grew apart)<br>Yeah what do I care  
>If they believe me or not (believe me or not)<br>Whenever I feel  
>Your memory is breaking my heart<br>I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
>Act like there's nothing wrong<p>

Is it over yet?  
>Can I open my eyes?<br>Is this as hard as it gets?  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<br>Cry

I'm talking in circles  
>I'm lying, they know it<br>Why won't this just all go away

Is it over yet?  
>Can I open my eyes?<br>Is this as hard as it gets?  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<br>Cry  
>Cry<p>

I was crying throughout the whole performance. When I finished I ran out of the room and went to the girls toilets and slid down the bathroom wall and put my head in the knees. I heard the door open. In walked Jerome.

"Nina. What was that all about?" Jerome asked while sitting down next to me. I looked up into his eyes.

"I can't date Fabian when Joy keeps stepping in the way. She almost made me kill myself. I can't deal with her anymore. So she can have him." I said.

"Look at me Nina. I care about you. I don't like seeing you hurt." Jerome said. Then we looked into each other's eyes. I love his blue eyes. We leaned in and kissed. I know your probably thinking me and Jerome. Well he is really sweet and has a good heart. Wait a second Nina. You just lost Fabian. I pulled away after 50 seconds.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I like you a lot Jerome. But I just need time to get over the break up. I want to make sure Fabian is ok to. I want to date you don't get me wrong but Fabian." I started then Jerome interrupted me.

"Nina. We can always keep it a secret?" Jerome suggested.

"Yea. Sure. Secret dating. That could work." I said. We got up and I started out the door but Jerome spun me around and kissed me one more time.

"I couldn't resist." He said. I chuckled and we headed back into the choir room.

**Fabians POV:  
><strong>I can't believe Nina would dump me in front of everyone. I am trying to hold my tears. This is all Joy's fault. Jerome ran after Nina when she finished the song. I was shocked. Does Jerome like her? No. Jerome never shows feelings. About 10 minutes later Nina and Jerome walked in.

"Sorry. Mr. Winkler." Nina apologized. She went over and sat next to Amber. Everyone was giving Nina the death glare except for Jerome.

"It's ok. That was a very emotional song you sang. I think you sung that very well." Mr. Winkle said. Jerome was the only one who clapped. Then Nina stood up.

"Look guys. Why are you mad at me?" she asked questionably. They all gave her are you joking me looks.

"Nina. You just broke Fabians heart. He has been with you through everything and you just dump him like that? In front of everyone. If anything you should've done it in private." Amber screeched. Mr. Winkler covered his ears.

"Look. I had a reason and that is Joy. I love Fabian. But Joy is trying to take Fabian away. I couldn't take it anymore." Nina sobbed. I looked over at Jerome and I saw him giving her a comforting look.

"What is going on with you to?" I asked. Everyone gave me a questionable look.

"What?" Nina stuttered.

"What is going on with you and Jerome?" I asked. Everyone stared at both of them.

"Nothing." Jerome said while Nina is looking down.

"There is something going on I am not stupid!" I yelled.

"Look Fabian. Jerome was just telling me that Joy is annoying and that I should go back out with you again. He was helping you." She said. I looked at Jerome. He nodded.

"Why would you Jerome Clarke want to help me?" I questioned.

"Because I don't like seeing you get hurt or Nina." He stated. Then he continued.

"I turned over a new leaf at the end of last term." He finished.

"Thanks mate." I said. Mr. Winkler said it was time for us to head back to the house which we did.

**There you go! A long chapter! Exactly 99 words Love it? Hate it? I am thinking about having Jerome and Nina date in the next couple of chapters and then I think I will go back to Fabina. What you think? R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7: Pro's and Con's

**Chapter 7: Pros and Cons**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF THE SONGS!**

**Nina's POV:  
><strong>Thank god Jerome saved me out there. I do love Fabian and Jerome. I have to choose one of them. I decided to walk back to the house by myself. When I got there everyone was in the common room. I went in there grabbed my laptop that I left down this morning. I was about to head upstairs when Amber asked:  
>"Nina. I am sorry. We all are. Please forgive us?" she asked. Everyone nodded even Joy. I just looked at all of them and headed upstairs. When I got into my room I closed the door and sat on my bed with my laptop. I opened up word and began writing a pro and cons list.<p>

Fabian's Pro's

Always has my back

Never gives up on me

Sweet

Kind

Loves me

Never says anything bad about me

Fabians Cons

Joy.

Everyone adores him

Now let's do Jerome's

Jerome's Pro's

Had my back when Joy was being a bitch

Sweet

Has my back

Cute

Jerome's Con's

I think he is a player

He had a bad attitude towards me last year

He worked with Rufus at first

I looked at both lists twice. I saved it. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"just a minute" I said. I had to close Microsoft. (even though I have a Mac book, I can still use Microsoft word).

"Come in." I said. Then entered Amber.

"Nina. I can't stand being mad at you. I shouldn't have taken any sides. Can we be best friends again?" she pleased.

"No." I said then she looked down.

"I thought we were sisters." I said and she looked up and nodded and ran over and hugged me.

"So. Is there anything going on with you and Jerome? Don't you dare lie to me Nina. "She asked.

"Well we kissed but I don't know who I should date. Jerome or Fabian. I still care about Fabian but I am worried about Joy. What do I do Amber the relationship guru?" I asked she laughed.

"How about we talk to Joy?" she questioned.

"We tried that though." I said. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs for Joy to come upstairs. I covered my ears. Everyone ran.

"Amber? What's wrong?" Mara asked.

"I didn't feel like coming downstairs but we need to speak to Joy alone please." She asked. Everyone got out except for Joy.

"Look. Nina. I realized I don't want to be this horrible person anymore who tries and steals boyfriends. I know you don't need my permission but if it's ok with you can you give me one more chance? "she asked..

"Yes. I would love to become friends with you." I said excited. We then had our arms linked together. We as in Amber, Joy and I. We headed downstairs and everyone gave confused looks.

"Nina and I made up. We are now best friends." Joy said happy.

"Jerome? Can I please talk to you for a moment?" I asked. He nodded and got up. I let go of their arms and headed outside of the common room. We went in to Jerome's room and I shut the door..

"Look Jerome. I decided that I love Fabian and really want to be with him. I'm sorry can we just be friends?" I asked. He then hit me and threw me on the bed and started punching me.

"Are you stupid Nina? Why would you do that to me?" he asked I got up.

"We are never going to be friends again!" I cried.

"Don't tell anyone or you will get hurt more." He threatened. I ran out and into the living room crying.

**Fabians POV: **

Nina and Joy are friends now. Maybe we could go out again. She went to go talk to Jerome. I thought I heard crying. Then Nina ran in crying. When she saw us stare at her, she stopped crying and sat down. Jerome can in boiling. I wonder what happened. Jerome went to sit next to Nina and Nina moved towards Amber and Joy.

"Nina. What is wrong with you?" Jerome asked. She ignored him Jerome got furious and got up and started towards her. She jumped scared to death. Something happened. I got up and pushed Jerome down.

"What did you do to her Jerome?" I asked. Nina started crying and ran upstairs. Jerome tried to run after her. I grabbed him and punched him silly. Trudy ran in and grabbed me off of Jerome.

"What is going on here?" Trudy yelled. I ran upstairs after Nina.

"Nina? It's Fabian. Can I come in?" I asked she opened the door and I entered and shut it. She sat on her bed crying.

"What did Jerome do to you? And why is your eye all black?" I asked trying to stay as calm as possible.

"He punched me because I told him I loved you and that I didn't want to go out with him. I told him I just wanted to be friends. After he did this I said we are not friends anymore. Then he said if I tell anyone he would hurt me more. I'm scared Fabian." She cried.

"I will protect you." Then Trudy came upstairs.

"Trudy. You have to do something about Jerome he punched Nina because she didn't want to go out with him and said if she told anyone what happened then she would get more hurt." I explained in one breath.

"Nina. Sweatheart is that true?" she asked. Nina nodded

"Let me look at you eye." Trudy said she looked at her eye and brought us downstairs to ice it.

"Nina. Are you ok?" Mara asked with concern. Nina nodded trying to be brave. I kissed her on the lips passionately. Everyone clapped even Joy. Nina didn't pull away. Trudy entered the room with ice.

"Ya! Fabina is back in action!" Amber squealed. We all laughed.

There is another chapter! I know this chapter didn't have any singing to it but not all chapters will. Anyways, Love it hate it? Fabina is here to stay. Joy is going to be nice! And Jerome is probably getting expelled. But I don't know. Need help deciding. So REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Songs for Sectionals

**Chapter 8: Songs for Sectionals. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR THE SONGS!**

**Nina's POV:**

Fabian and I are a couple again and this time it's to stay. Joy and I are friends. I don't know what is going to happen to Jerome. We sat down for dinner and Jerome entered. He gave me a death glare and I jumped. Fabian held my hand in comfort.

"What happened with you and Jerome?" Amber questioned. She knew something was up. Jerome shook his head implying for me not to tell. Fabian did.

"Jerome punched Nina for not going out with him." He explained. Jerome was furious.

"Why did you do that Jerome?" Mara asked. Jerome ran to his room and Mara followed.

**Mara's POV:**

When Fabian just announced what Jerome did, I knew something was up.

" Why did you do that?" I asked but he just took off. I followed him. He slammed the door in my face but I opened it.

"Jerome! Why would you do that?" I yelled.

"I am sorry. I lost it. I wished I didn't do it. I feel so bad you have no idea. I got a call saying my dad died that day. He was murdered. I know it's no excuse, but I was furious. I didn't even tell Poppy. I don't know how to tell her about dad. I am going to make it up to Nina. I am so sorry." He explained and cried on his bed. I ran over and held him tight.

"Want me to come with you to tell the others and Poppy what happened?" he nodded. We headed into the dinner room.

"Hey guys. Look Jerome has something to say to you all, especially you Nina." I said.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you Nina. It wasn't like me. I know this isn't an excuse, but I got a call before what happened saying my dad died. He was murdered. I feel terrible. I lost it. I don't know how to tell my sister. If I were you I would kill me." I cried.

**Fabians POV:  
><strong>Mara went after Jerome. They came back 5 minutes later. Jerome explained what happened.

"It's ok Jerome. I understand. When my parents died, I thought I could handle going to school. I had a breakdown and punched this girl in the face for saying that I made a mistake. I get it." Nina said. Everyone looked at her. Then Jerome came over and hugged her. Then we started talking and it was almost time for bed.

"You have exactly 5 minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor's voice boomed in the house. We all got up, got ready for bed and then feel asleep.

**Nina's POV:**

**The Next Day**

We are eating breakfast and then we headed into school. wanted us to come to the choir room before school. He wanted to tell us about something. We entered the choir room and he was there.

"Guys I have great news. I picked out the songs we will be doing for sectionals! They are "Don't Rain on My Parade" by Barbra Streisand, "You Can't Always Get What You Want" by Rolling Stones, and "My Life Would Suck Without You." By: Kelly Clarkson. "He said and we all clapped. I loved all of these songs. I have been singing" Don't Rain On My Parade" since I was 7 years old. (A/N: in Glee Rachel said that she has been doing this song since she was 3 years old. I decided to change it.)

"The teams we are competing against are Vocal Adrenaline, and Aural Intensity." He said.

"I heard Vocal Adrenaline is a tough team to beat. They won every competition so far." I stated.

"Yes. Which is why we have to change that. Nina you will be singing "Don't Rain on my Parade ". The rest will join the other songs." He finished. We all nodded. The bell rang and we headed to first period which is Biology. We are learning about Genetics. Bio is one of my favorite subjects other than Social Studies but I was dossing off thinking about the completion. What if they are better than us? I guess Mr. Sweet noticed because he was standing in front of me calling my name. I looked up.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked knowing I would get in trouble for not paying attention.

"Can someone please tell Ms. Martin what I asked the class?" He asked. Mara raised her hand in an instant and he called on her.

"The question was what is Fertilization?" She stated.

"Fertilization is when an egg and a sperm join together." I said.

"Very good. Next time pay attention please." He finished. I nodded. I looked at Fabian and he chuckled. I looked next to Alfie and Jerome wasn't there. Weird. Maybe he went to tell Poppy.

**Jerome's POV:**

I went to go find Poppy before class. I found her at her locker grabbing her books.

"Poppy. I have some bad news." I stated. She looked up.

"What is it gerbil? I am going to be late." She snarled. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"I got a call last night. I don't know how to put this, but dad was murdered yesterday in the morning." I stated. I saw water coming out of her eyes. She fell to the ground. I picked her up and brought her to the house. I don't care if I miss class. I ran all the way to the house and ran to my room and put her down on my bed,.

**That's all for this chapter. Love it? Hate it? All you have to do is press the review button and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sectionals

Chapter 8: Sectionals

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the songs

Nina's POV:

The final bell rang and no one has heard from Jerome. So I decided to text him. This is what I texted him:

Hey. Where are you? We are all worried. Please text back A.S.A.P. when you get this.

I never got a text from him.

"Hold on Fabes." I said. I walked over to Mara.

"Have you heard from Jerome?" I questioned. She shook her head no. then Jerome entered.

"You ok?" I asked going up to him.

"I told Poppy about dad. She is in my room." He said. We all hugged him. Then we went to the show choir room to meet because we are on our way to sectionals. We all head over on a bus. Once we got their we signed in. We got our costumes on. It is a black dress with a red bow across the waist. We wore high black heals. The guys changed into their black suites with black shoes. (A/N: it's the same outfits that the New Directions wore during their first sectionals competition). We are in the green room talking but then Mr. Winkler walked in.

"Ok. So we up first is Vocal Adrenaline, then Oral Intensity and we are last." He said.

"Isn't going last bad?" Mick questioned.

"No. We either want to go 1st so the others have to compete to our level or last so we are fresh in the judges mind." I stated. Everyone nodded. The lights dimmed letting us know it was getting ready. We got in the audience and sat down. Mr. Winkler was sitting down in the first seat, then I sat down next to Fabian, on the other side was Amber, then Mara, Jerome, Alfie was next to him, then Mick, then Joy, and last Patricia.

"First up we have Vocal Adrenaline!" the man spoke through microphone. They got up on stage and the song that started was Rehab by Amy Winehouse. They were really good. Like amazing. We have to win. The next song they performed was "As Long As You're there" By: Glee. They finished and everyone clapped.

"Up Next is Oral Intensit." The man announced speaking into the microphone. They got up on the stage and started singing. They were good to. They did a mashup of "Magic and You Raise Me Up" sung by Olivia Newton- John and Josh Groban. After that the sung "Welcome To The Sixties" by Hairspray.

"it is intermission time and when we come back we have The New Directions." he said. We all got up and headed into the greenroom.

"Alright guys. It is our turn to shine. You all are going to be amazing. Now go out there and show them what The New Directions are made of." he finished his speech.

"Champions!" We screamed when we put our hands in and raised them. I was waiting behind the curtain. I was doing one of those entrance when you surprise everyone from the other way.

"Up Next We have all the way from the LiverPool England Boarding School, The New Directions." he finished and the crowd clapped. The song started and I opened the curtain and started singing "Don't Rain On My Parade."

Don't tell me not to live,

Just sit and putter,

Life's candy and the sun's

A ball of butter.

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade!

Don't tell me not to fly-

I've simply got to.

If someone takes a spill,

It's me and not you.

Who told you you're allowed

To rain on my parade!

I'll march my band out,

I'll beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir.

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!

But whether I'm the rose

Of sheer perfection,

Or freckle on the nose

Of life's complexion,

The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,

I gotta fly once,

I gotta try once,

Only can die once, right, sir?

Ooh, life is juicy,

Juicy, and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir!

Get ready for me, love,

cause I'm a commer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade!

I'm gonna live and live now,

Get what I want-I know how,

One roll for the whole show bang,

One throw, that bell will go clang,

Eye on the target and wham

One shot, one gun shot, and BAM

Hey, Mister Arnstein,

Here I am!

I'll march my band out,

**Then the rest of the members came out the same way I did.**

I will beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir,

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.

Get ready for me, love,

'cause I'm a commer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Nobody, no, nobody

Is gonna rain on my parade!

I held out the last note and the crowd flipped out. They clapped. Then the next song started playing; "You Can't Always Get What You Want."

**Fabian Singing:**

I saw her today at a reception

A glass of wine in her hand

I knew she would meet her connection

At her feet was her footloose man

**All Singing: **

No, you can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

And if you try sometime you find

You get what you need

Oh yeah, hey hey hey, oh...

**Me Singing; **

And I went down to the demonstration

To get my fair share of abuse

Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration

If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"

Sing it to me now...

**All singing: **

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

But if you try sometimes well you just might find

You get what you need

Oh baby, yeah, yeah!

**Mick Singng: **

I went down to the Chelsea drugstore

To get your prescription filled

I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy

And man, did he look pretty ill

We decided that we would have a soda

My favorite flavor, cherry red

I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy

Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"

I said to him

**All Singing:**

You can't always get what you want, no!

You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)

You can't always get what you want (no)

But if you try sometimes you just might find

You get what you need

Oh yes! Woo!

You get what you need-yeah, oh baby!

Oh yeah!

The song ended and everyone clapped. The Last song that we are doing is My Life Would Suck Without You.

**Me singing: **

Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

All you said before

**Fabian and I **:

Like how much you wanted anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again

**All singing: **

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life would suck without you

**Amber singing: **

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight

**Alfie joins Amber:**

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

**All singing:**

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life would suck without you

**Patricia singing: **

Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you

But I can't let you go

Oh yeah

**All siinging;: **

Lalalalala...

'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life would suck without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life would suck without you

Everyone clapped and we bowed and went off stage. we all started hugging each other. Fabian came over and kissed me passionately.

"Amazing! We are so going to win." Mr. WInkler exclaimed.

"Hell yea!" Mick said high fiving five minutes later we were all called on stage.

"Everyone was amazing. Too bad their is only one winner." said a judge. His name was Josh Groban.

"Alright taking third place is... Oral Intensity!' he said. Everyone clapped. They took their trophy and went off the stage. We were all holding hands praying we would win.  
>"And Now. The Winner of the 2011 show choir sectionals is..." he started.<p>

**Dun Dun Dun! I left you with a cliffhanger. Who do you think is the winner? Love it? Hate it? All you have to do is press the review button and REVIEW! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Winners and Throwing Parties

Chapter 10: Winners:

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR GLEE OR NONE OF THE SONGS!**

Previously on House of Glee:

"Everyone was amazing. Too bad there is only one winner." said a judge. His name was Josh Groban.

"Alright taking third place is... Oral Intensity!' he said. Everyone clapped. They took their trophy and went off the stage. We were all holding hands praying we would win.  
>"And Now. The Winner of the 2011 show choir sectionals is..." he started.<p>

Fabian's POV:

"THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" he screamed. We all clapped and screamed. I kissed Nina passionately. The judge handed Mr. Winkler the trophy, went over to the other teams and shook their hands. We all headed off stage jumping up and down.

"We won! We won!" Amber squealed.

"Yes. Congratulations everyone!" Mr. Winkler said. We then grabbed our things and took a bus back to the school. We got to the school in over an hour. We got off the bus and headed into the choir room. We placed our trophy's down. It was Friday 7 o'clock.

"Alright go back to your houses everyone and get a good night sleep. Come in tomorrow afternoon and we will do a couple of songs." He said. We all nodded and walked back.

"I can't believe we won. I have a question for you." She asked. I nodded. She stopped me.

"Would you want to have a sleepover tonight?" she asked.

"Yes. I would love to. The Attic?" I suggested.

"Of course." She said. We entered the house.

"I am going to tell Mick." I said and kissed her. Then I headed to my room.

"Hey Mick. Oh god sorry." I said. Amber and him were making out. Poor Alfie.

"Fabian. It's not what it looks like." Amber said getting off of Mick.

"Ok. I will pretend I never saw anything. Anyways getting back to what I was going to ask is that Nina was going to sleep in the attic I just wanted to let you know. Amber I think Nina was going to tell you." I stated.

"That's fine bring protection." Mick said.

"Shut up Mick I know what to do." I whispered and I walked out the door with Amber following me.

"So are you going to?" she asked nosy.

"You don't need to know." I said harshly and walked into the common room.

**Amber's POV: **

I have to get Nina all dressed up. She has got to look gorgeous. Well more gorgeous.

"NINA!" I screeched while walking into the common room.

"What?" she asked. Fabians arm was around her.

"Come here. I have to get you ready for your date." I said. She groaned. Jerome laughed.

"Babes. Leave Fabina alone." Alfie said. I gave him a look that said don't tell me not to help Fabina. I pulled on Nina's arm and she got up.

"Girls wait a minute. I have an announcement to make." Trudy said walking in. We sat back down.

"Thank you Trudy you just saved me from Amber giving me a long makeover." Nina mumbled. Everyone laughed even Trudy.

"Victor and I are going to be gone all night. We won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Behave. No breaking anything." She said pointing towards Jerome and Alfie.

"Alfie and Jerome not breaking anything." I said teasingly. Everyone laughed. Then Victor came in.

"Stop laughing. I hate children." He said sternly.

"Have you ever thought that you might be in the wrong job then Victor?" Jerome said while everyone tried not to laugh. Trudy even had to hold in her laugh.

"Ok We are going now. Behave." Victor said sternly. Trudy waved and we waited to hear the car start and then they left.

"Let's throw a party!" I squealed.

"Yes!" everyone screamed. It didn't take long for everyone to answer. I looked over at Mick and he smirked. Alfie saw and he was so curious. Oh god should I just break up with him? I mean I love Alfie but Mick was my first love. I am the relationship guru and I still have no Idea what to do.

"Do you guys want it to just be us or she would call other people?" Eddie questioned.

Call other people." I screeched. Everyone nodded. We made the calls and sent out emails.

"Alright now we have to go shopping to get everything." I stated.

"I will come with you." Mick said. I nodded..

"Do you want me to come?" Alfie asked looking upset.

"Alfie. Your job is the most important." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need you to get decorations and be creative. But NO ALIEN STUFF. To make sure you don't get alien stuff Mara can you please help him?" I asked.

"Aw. What's a party with no alien related things." He whined.

"Sure." Mara giggled

"Ok. Here are the jobs the rest of you have to do. Jerome and Joy I need you to make the guest list and clean the upstairs. Nina and Fabian I need you guys to clean the downstairs. Eddie and Patricia you guys can clean the attic." I said. Eddie and Patricia groaned and I rolled my eyes. Mick called a cab and the cab got here in within 10 minutes and beeped.

"Alright guys we will be back in an hour or so. Bye. Make the house look nice." I said sternly. I got my purse. We got in the cab and Mick told the driver where to go. We sat in awkward silence.

"Look. I don't want things to be awkward between us so do you just want to forget what happened?" He asked.

"Look I paired us up because we needed to talk but can we talk on the walk because this is to awkward." I mumbled.

"Sure." He said. We got to the store within 5 minutes. I got out and I was going to pay.

"I got it." Mick said.

"Thanks." I replied. He paid the cab driver and we thanked him and we decided to go on a walk before we went food shopping.

"Ok Mick. I love you. I was going to break up with Alfie when we get back. But before I do, I want to make sure that this is going to be real this time? I said double checking.

"Yes I want it to be real." He agreed. We leaned in and kissed passionately and then we headed back to the store called Waitrose (A/n: I looked it up it is a real store in England). We grabbed a wagon.

"So we should get crisps (A/n: that's what chips are called in England), drinks, alcohol, and that should be it. Anything else?" I asked Mick.

"Nope that sounds about right." He responded. We then grabbed everything that I listed and we headed towards the cash register. We got on the line and when it was our turn they rung everything up. The total came to 39.00 European dollars. I handed them my credit card that daddy brought me. We bought a lot. We called a cab and they got here in about 5 or 10 minutes. We were in the car and we drove home.

**Alfie's POV:  
><strong>I have a feeling that Amber and Mick are going to be together. But you know what ever.

"Why can't I have the alien mask at least?" I complained to Mara.

"Because no one likes Aliens and they are not even real." Mara said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh no you didn't say that." I said stunned that she would say that. We put the decorations up and everyone did their part. We sat on the couch waiting for Amber and Mick to come home. About 10 minutes after we sat down Amber and Mick came home with a ton of groceries.

"We are back." Amber's beautiful voice rung through the house. We helped them with the groceries. Everyone sat down but Amber.

"What's wrong boo?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you outside, alone." She said while looking down. Fabian looked at me with sympathetic in his eyes. We got out and we walked into my room. She closed the door.

"Alfie I am sorry but this relationship isn't working." she said. I felt my eyes tear but no water came out.

"It's ok Ambs. I know you love Mick. It's fine." I said.

"I am sorry Alfie. Let's go party! Oh by the way Fabian knew. I was kind of cheating on you and he convinced me to tell you." She said. Then I lost it I ran into the common room with Amber following me.

"FABIAN RUTTER!" I yelled. Everyone jumped.

"I can't believe that you knew that Amber was cheating on me and you didn't tell me. I know that Mick is that low but I never thought you were. I thought we were best friends but I guess I was wrong. Then I sat down.

"I am so sorry Alfie. I was trying to protect you." He stated. I nodded.

"Sorry. I was out of line." I said

"No you weren't." He stated. Then the doorbell rang.

"Who is that? The party doesn't start for another hour and half." Amber said. Patricia went to get the door and when she came back Piper was with her.

**Well that's it. Long chapter. Sorry I have been so busy. It is regent's week so yea I had to study. Anyway I Hope you like it. The next chapter is called The Party, and The Sleepover. Please Review thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Parties and Sleepovers

Chapter 11: Parties and Sleepovers

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Glee**

**Piper's POV: **

I got to Anubis house and rang the doorbell. Patricia opened it up and she looked shocked.

"Pipe you're here?" She exclaimed while engulfing her in a huge hug. I closed the door after she let me breath. We have gotten close since the last time I stayed at Anubis house.

"Yea. I wanted to visit. Do you think Victor or Vera will mind?" I asked.

"No not at all and Vera got thrown out so Trudy, our old house mother is back. We are throwing a party." She explained. I hope Alfie isn't dating Amber. I love him so much which is another reason I came back.

"Cool." I responded. We headed into the common room. Alfie's eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Oh my god. There are two Patricia's since when?" A guy with long blond hair asked.

"Oh right. Piper Mick was in Australia when you came to visit. Piper this is Mick. Mick Piper." Patricia explained. I waved.

"Nice to meet you." I said to him.

"You to." He replied. I took a seat next to Alfie and smiled.

"So Piper did you hear about the party?" Amber asked.

"Yea. It sounds like fun." I replied. I love parties.

**Alfie's POV:  
><strong> I can't believe Pieper's back. New girlfriend hopefully.

"So. We should set up. Piper do you mind helping me put crisps in bowls and drinks out please?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and nodded. We walked into the kitchen.

"You want to do the drinks and I will put the food in the bowls?" I questioned.

"Sure." She said. We then put everything on the tables in there. Everyone else was getting ready.

**Nina's POV:  
><strong>The party is in a half an hour. Amber and I are heading upstairs to get ready. I decided to go fancy. I put on a purple sparkly strapless dress.

I put on purple earrings, a light purple heart shaped necklace with diamonds around it and purple 5 inch heels.(A/N: Outfit on profile.) Amber did my makeup. I am wearing Burgundy color with a tint of sparkle eye shadow. To be more specific Mac's Trix. Amber put on some blush (Mac's Dainty), black eyeliner and black Mascara. Amber curled my hair. She was wearing a light strapless pink dress with sparkles around the breasts, a light pink necklace, pink long earrings, eye shadow Miss Piggy Pink, Dainty blush, Black Mascara and black eyeliner. Her hair was up in a bun with little pleases down the side of her forehead. Mara was wearing blue tank top with white jeans, turquoise earrings, blue long necklace, a turquoise flower that clips in her hair, Lord and Berry Lip-gloss overcoat, Mac eye shadow in Aquadisiac and Mac's Bronzing Powder in Golden. Joy was wearing a skirt with a purple tan top and her hair was curled. Patricia was wearing a blue strapless short dress and her hair was curled. The boys were wearing suites. The doorbell rang.

"Party time!" Amber squealed. I laughed. She ran and answered the door. Everyone was so dressed up. We played music.

"Nina. Would you care to dance?" He asked.

"I would love to." I responded. We then were having a blast dancing the music.

"I am thirsty." I said.

"Want to get a drink?" He asked. I nodded and we went to get something to drink.

"I am going to have some punch." I stated. I poured some punch in a cup and started drinking it. It doesn't taste like punch but I am out of it so whatever. I finished it and drank over three glasses.

"Whoa Nina slow done." Fabian said.

"I can't help it it's so good." I said. We went back to the dance floor and we started dancing like crazy.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"Thank you." I said flattered. I then felt really dizzy. I held my head and Fabian noticed.

"Want to go lay down?" He asked.

"Yes. I am so dizzy." I stated. Fabian helped me because I couldn't really stand. We got to his room and he shut the door and locked it. I went over to his bed and laid down.

"I think someone put something in the punch." Fabian said. I nodded. I kissed him passionately. He pulled apart.

"I don't want to do this when you are wasted. We should wait till tomorrow. But you could stay here with me." He said. I nodded and soon fell asleep.

**Fabian's POV:  
><strong>Nina fell asleep soon after. I should go tell Mick that someone spiked the punch bowl. But I don't want to leave Nina alone. I took out my cell and dialed his number. He picked up after a couple of rings.

"Mick. I am in my room I need you." I said. He told me he would be here in a second. He then entered and saw Nina out cold. He looked at her then back at me.

"Someone spiked the punch. Look she is going to stay here tonight. I just wanted to let you know about the punch." I stated.

"Dude. Amber and I bought alcohol so someone must have poured it into the punch." He stated. I looked at him shocked. He then got out. I locked the door and then I made sure Nina was alive. She's good. I then laid down and fell asleep on her.

**Well that's it. Love it? Hate it? Please just take time and press the review button and well Review! Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


	12. Chapter 12: I Wanna Dance With Somebody

Chapter 12: I Wanna Dance With Somebody

Hey guys! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story. I've just been so focused on the others. So here is a long chapter to make up for it. I do not own House of Anubis!

**Mick's POV: **

I left my room. Fabian looked pissed because I told him that Amber and I bought alcohol. I went over to Amber.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked.

"I would love to." Amber said and we began dancing. I looked over to see Piper and Alfie dancing.

"Babe look." I said pointing to Alfie and Piper. She got a little mad. She stormed over to Piper. I followed her. I think she drank just too much.

"Hey Piper. I guess you are glad Alfie and I broke up then." She said.

"Amber you broke up with me." Alfie screamed. The music stopped. Awkward situation right now.

"So. How can you be over me so quick?" She yelled.

"Amber you drank too much why don't I bring you to your room." I suggested. She stormed out of the room.

"Sorry guys." I said. The music began and I went up to Amber and Nina's room and put Amber under the covers. I crawled next to her and we fell asleep.

**Piper's POV: **

After Amber had that outburst, I decided to go upstairs.

"Alfie I am going to go upstairs." I said. I didn't let him finish I just went upstairs. I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." I said. The person didn't listen. In came Patricia.

"Hey Piper. I am sorry about what Amber said. If it makes you feel better Alfie loves you. He told me." My twin sister said. I looked up.

"Really?" I said.

"Really." Alfie said coming into the room. He came over to me and kissed me passionately.

"Would you be my girlfriend Piper?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. Then we kissed again.

"Great for you guys but this is gross. I'm leaving." Patricia said as we broke apart. We laughed.

"I am tired. See you tomorrow." Alfie said.

"Sure. Goodnight." I said. He left and I put my pajamas on. The music stopped so I guess the party is over. In came a drunk Joy and Patricia.

"How much did you drink Joy?" I asked.

"I don't know." She yelled getting into her pajamas. We went to bed shortly after.

**Nina's POV: **

I woke up to a throbbing headache. I looked to see where I was. I was in Fabian's bed. Fabian wasn't here. I looked at the clock it was 12 on a Sunday. I got up and decided to get some breakfast/lunch. Everyone was in the common room when they saw me walk in; they all looked at their watches.

"We thought you might have died in there." Patricia chuckled.

"I have a migraine." I stated sitting next to Fabian.

"Yes about that babe. It turned out that it was Amber and Mick who bought the alcohol." He said. I glared at the two of them. Trudy entered.

"Hey. We will be having a new student. His name is Eddie Miller and he is from America." She said.

"When will he be here?" Patricia growled.

"In a few hours. He will be rooming with Mick and Fabian." She said. Then she left the room. She came back shortly holding a bottle of alcohol.

"Can I please have an explanation so I don't have to get Victor." She said. We all looked at Mick and Amber. Amber looked at Mick.

"We threw a party and bought that." He said. We all moaned. He should have lied a little.

"This is disappointing. I am going to just give you all chores to do since you guys won. I am not going to tell Victor." She said. Then Victor came down and she placed the bottle under the pillow.

"Not going to tell Victor what?" He said sternly. Everyone looked at each other than at Trudy.

"That the kids volunteered to help me clean around the house." She said. we all nodded.

"You kids are weird. Trudy can you set up room for Eddie in Mick and Fabian's room?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. Then she left.

"Nice job hiding the alcohol." I said to Amber and Mick. Amber shrugged and Mick glared at us.

"I'm going to get dressed and take a shower." I said simply and went upstairs to grab my clothes and take a shower. I got out within ten minutes and dried off. I put my clothes on and brushed my teeth. I went into mine and Amber's room and dried my hair. Then I plugged in Amber's curling iron. I did my makeup. Then the iron was ready and I decided on putting loose curls in my hair. I finished and I went downstairs. Everyone was still in the same spot. An hour past and the doorbell rang.

"I will get it." I said. I went to the door and opened it. There was the new kid Eddie. He is so cute. Wait I am dating Fabian calm down Nina.

"Hi. I am the new kid Eddie. This is Anubis House right?" He asked. I snapped out of it.

"Hi. Yes. I am Nina. Come on in." I said. He entered with his bags. I grabbed his bags and put it by the stairs. I dragged him into the common room. All the girl's mouths dropped open. Alfie closed Mara's mouth and Mick closed Amber's. I saw Fabian get a little jealous.

"Guys this is Eddie. Eddie this is Amber, Mara, Patricia, Joy, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, and my boyfriend Fabian." I introduced. I saw Fabian's eyes light up. I went over to him and kissed him. Trudy entered and we broke a part.

"Hello dear you must be Eddie Miller. Nice to meet you. I am Trudy you're housemother. You will be rooming with Mick and Fabian." She said. He nodded.

**Eddie's POV:**

A tall brown haired girl opened the door. She just looked at me. But I get that look a lot.

"Hi. I am the new kid Eddie. This is Anubis House right?" I asked. She then snapped back to reality.

"Hi. Yes. I am Nina. Come on in." she said. I entered with my bags. She grabbed my bags and put it by the stairs. Then she dragged me into the common room. All the girl's mouths dropped open two guys closed two of the girl's mouth.

"Guys this is Eddie. Eddie this is Amber, Mara, Patricia, Joy, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, and my boyfriend Fabian." Nina introduced. She went over to Fabian and kissed him. Damn. She was hot. A lady around her mid-twenties entered and they stopped kissing and looked up.

"Hello dear you must be Eddie Miller. Nice to meet you. I am Trudy you're housemother. You will be rooming with Mick and Fabian." She said. I nodded.

"I will show you where you will be staying." Trudy said. I went to grab my luggage and followed her.

"This is your room. Your bed is over there. Also there is your dresser where you can put your clothes and anything you need in there. " She pointed. I nodded. I unpacked which took a little bit. I cannot let anyone know that my father is the principle of the school. It would ruin my rep. I head back to where everyone else was.

"Hey. Do you want to join Glee club?" Amber asked.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a singing group. We sing songs and go to competitions. We just came back from sectionals and won first place." Amber replied. Sounds legit.

"Who's in it?" I asked.

"Just the whole house." Alfie smirked.

"Ok. Sounds fun." He said. We then talked and everyone left to do their chores that they had to do for throwing a party and having alcohol. I always miss this stuff. I decided to go on Facebook. Dinner was ready and then we headed in the dining room. Trudy made Chicken parmesan. It was delicious. We then talked and headed to bed.

(Next Day)

**Fabian's POV: **

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing.

"Guys wake up." I said. They all groaned and got up. I grabbed clothes and got in the shower first. I got out within ten minutes and dried off. I put on my uniform. I put on my deodorant and men's perfume. I grabbed my dirty clothes and put it into the hamper. I went in my room and grabbed my bad. I placed it by the door. Joy came up to me.

"Hey Fabian. What's up?" She asked.

"Going to breakfast." I said. She nodded. We walked into breakfast together and sat in our usual spots. Nina came down and kissed me passionately. We ate and then we all went to brush our teeth. We walked to school and went to all our classes. Finally it was Glee.

**Nina's POV:**

We headed into Glee.

"Mr. Winkler we have a new student that want's to join. This is Eddie." I said.

"Let's see can you sing something for us?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"Sure." He said. Then he grabbed a guitar and told the people what song. He started singing "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond.

Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
>But then I know it's growing strong<br>Was in the spring  
>Then spring became the summer<br>Who'd have believed you'd come along

Hands, touching hands  
>Reaching out, touching me, touching you<p>

[Chorus]

Sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seemed so good<br>I'd be inclined  
>To believe they never would<br>Oh no, no

Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely  
>We filled it up with only two<br>And when I hurt  
>Hurting runs off my shoulder<br>How can I hurt when I'm holding you

One, touching one  
>Reaching out, touching me, touching you<p>

[Chorus]

He finished and we all clapped.

"Anyone else care to sing?" Mr. Winkle asked. Amber raised her hand.

"I want to sing I want to Dance with Somebody by Whitney Houston." She replied.

"Ok. Take it away." Mr. Winkler said.

Clock strikes upon the hour  
>And the sun begins to fade<br>Still enough time to figure out  
>How to chase my blues away<br>Ive done alright up till now  
>Its the light of day that shows me how<br>And when the night falls the lonely heart calls

She started on dancing on the piano. She started grabbing us one by one to dance with her.  
><em>[Chorus:]<em>  
>Oh I wanna dance with somebody<br>I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody<br>With somebody who loves me  
>Oh I wanna dance with somebody<br>I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody<br>With somebody who loves me

Ive been in love and lost my senses  
>Spinning through the town<br>Sooner or later the fever ends  
>And I wind up feeling down<br>I need a woman who'll take a chance  
>On a love that burns hot enough to last<br>So when the night falls  
>My lonely heart calls<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Oh I wanna dance with somebody<br>I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody<br>With somebody who loves me  
>Oh I wanna dance with somebody<br>I wanna feel the heat  
>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody<br>With somebody who loves me

Somebody who somebody who  
>Somebody who loves me<br>Somebody who somebody who  
>To hold me in her arms oh<br>I need a woman who'll take a chance  
>On a love that burns hot enough to last<br>So when the night falls  
>My lonely heart calls.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Oh I wanna dance with somebody<br>I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody<br>With somebody who loves me  
>Oh I wanna dance with somebody<br>I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
>Yeah I wanna dance with somebody<br>With somebody who loves me

Ohhh, ohhh  
>Come on baby, haha<br>Yea  
>Now get with this<p>

Don't you wanna dance  
>With me baby?<br>Don't you wanna dance  
>With me girl?<br>Don't you wanna dance  
>With me baby?<p>

With somebody who loves me.

Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
>Don't you wanna dance?<br>Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
>Don't you wanna dance?<br>Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance?  
>Uh huh. with somebody who loves me<p>

The song ended and we all cheered with excitement.

**Well that's it. I hope you like this chapter. Leave a review on what song you want them to sing next. Also there will be two new Glee members. I need one boy and one girl. Just give me a name and a description. Thanks! Don't forget to REVIEW!  
>-Sammi<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Big Girl's Don't Cry

Chapter 13: Big Girl's Don't Cry.

**Hey everyone! So I thought it would be cool if Finn was Nina's cousin. So I just put it in this chapter. Rachel is in here to. I hope you guys like this!**

**Finn's POV:**

I decided to go to England and surprise my cousin Nina. Rachel is with me. I ring the doorbell and a women in the mid- twenties opens the door.

"Hi. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Is Nina Martin here? I am her cousin Finn and this is my girlfriend Rachel." I introduced.

"Hi." Rachel said.

"Oh yes. Hi nice to meet you. Come on in. She is in the common room. Come on in." she said. We entered. We walked into the common room and Nina was sitting on someone's lap. Her mouth was hanging open and everyone was looking back and forth waiting for someone to say something.

**Nina's POV:**

Trudy went to get the door. I was sitting on Fabian's lap, laughing about Amber complaining about her hair. Then two people entered who I haven't seen in two years. My cousin Finn and his girlfriend Rachel. I was shocked. Everyone was looking back and forth waiting for someone to say someone.

"Finn, Rachel what are you doing here?" I asked still shocked.

"What a guy can't visit his cousin?" Finn asked. I got off of Fabian's lap and ran over to hug Finn and Rachel.

"Guys this is my cousin Finn and his girlfriend Rachel. Rachel, Finn this is Amber, Mara, Patricia,, Joy, Eddie, Mick, Jerome, Alfie , and my boyfriend Fabian." I introduced.

"Hey." Everyone said in unison.

"So. We have a Glee club and we won first place in Sectionals!" I exclaimed. Finn cheered and picked me up and spun me around.

"Oh Rachel. I sung that Barbara Streisand song "Don't Rain on my Parade" and it was so amazing. I felt so powerful." I said.

"Taking my footsteps." Rachel said.

"Rachel, Finn why don't you sing us a song?" I said.

"Yea sing a song." Everyone announced.

"Ok. What song?" Finn asked. Then Rachel whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Then Rachel put her iPod in the dock by the table and music started playing. The song "No Air" came on.

If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
>Oh<p>

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<br>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<br>It's no air, no air

No air, air - No  
>No air, air - No<br>No air, air - No  
>No air, air<p>

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
>Right off the ground to float to you<br>There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
>You took my breath, but I survived<br>I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)<br>It's no air, no air (No - No)

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No more  
>It's no air, no air<p>

_[Chorus x2]_

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<p>

You got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<p>

No Air (No)  
>No Air (No - No)<br>No Air  
>No Air<br>No Air

The song ended and we all clapped.

"That was amazing!" Amber yelled.

"Thanks. So we heard Mr. Shuester moved to this boarding school." Rachel said.

"Yea. But then he left and our teacher is Mr. Winkler." Alfie said.

"Awesome!" Finn said. We sat down and all got caught up. Then Trudy called us in for dinner and we ate.

"Nina. I wasn't sure how to tell you this. But I think I should tell you sooner or later." Finn said. He freaked me out.

"Finn. You're scaring me. Please tell me." I begged. Everyone looked at Finn.

"Ok. I didn't just come here to visit. I was told to let you know that gran has died." He said. Everyone looked at me. I broke out into tears and raced all the way to my special place which was by the lake where I like to think. Also that no one knows about. I need to sign a song. That's how I always find myself. I thought of a song to sing. I started singing Big Girls Don't Cry.

Lalalala

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<br>I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
>To be with myself and center<br>Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry  
>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry<p>

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown<br>Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay<p>

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<p>

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
>We'll play jacks and Uno cards<br>I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to 

'Cause I want to hold yours too  
>We'll be playmates and lovers<br>And share our secret worlds 

But it's time for me to go home  
>It's getting late, dark outside<br>I need to be with myself, and center  
>Clarity, peace, serenity, yeah <p>

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry  
>Lalalalalalala<p>

I finished and just looked up at the stars. I am so sorry Gran. I miss you and love you so much.

**Well that's it! I hope you like it! Love it? Hate it? All I need is some REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	14. Chapter 14: Teardrops on my Guitar

Chapter 14: Teardrops on my Guitar

Hey here is another chapter! I do not own House of Anubis, Glee, or any of the songs!

**Fabian's POV: **

Nina has been gone for like two hours. We all went searching for her.

"Where could she be?" Amber asked worriedly. I thought for a few minutes I remember when I was looking for her after school one day.

_Flashback _

"Nina." I hollered. I was looking all over for Nina. She got angry and upset when Joy posted that article. Who can blame her. That was a cruel thing to do. I saw this little lake that I never noticed before, and Nina was there with her guitar. I walk over to her.

"Hey Nina." I said. She turned around and quickly whipped her tears away.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Yes. I am better. I found this place on my first day when Patricia was giving me a hard time and I decided this would be my place to think." She said. I nodded understanding.

_Flashback ends_

"I know where she is." I said. Before I could let them ask where, I took off running. Everyone followed.

"Wait. My heels!" I heard Amber scream from behind. I rolled my eyes. I got there and we all saw Nina there throwing rocks into the lake. I put my hand out to the others signaling them to stay there. I walked over to Nina.

"Nina." I said. She turned around. She saw everyone standing far back and she quickly sat down on the log. I sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Well that was stupid. Her gran just died.

"No. Not at all. Who am I going to live with Fabian? I don't want to be placed in the orphanage because that means I won't be able to stay here, keep in touch, or be with you." She cried. I pulled her close and she cried into my chest. I rubbed her back.

"Don't worry about that now. It will be ok." I said. She looked up. I hate seeing her like this.

"Would you come to the funeral with me?" she asked.

"Of course. Everyone will" I said and she looked back and saw them all nodding their heads. She nodded and we headed back to pack for New York.

(Next day)

We landed in New York and we got in Finn's car. He drove us to Nina's gran's house where Nina lived. It was huge. We got out. I squeezed her hand in comfort. She opened the door and we went in. She looked around and I saw the tears coming,

"Why don't we head to your room?" I asked Nina. She nodded.

"Just Nina and I." I told the others.

"Well." Alfie said and closed the front door. Nina showed me her room. It looked was a recording studio in it. She sat on her bed as did I, and she put her head on my lap and I rubbed her back.

"Thank you Fabian." She said and she looked up.

"Anything for you." I replied.

**Nina's POV: **

I am just remembering all the good times I had with gran. Fabian was rubbing my back soothing me. Then we heard footsteps come up the stairs. I jolted up not wanting to hear Finn complaining if it was him. The whole house from England, entered.

"Holy crap." Patricia stated.

"Nina is rich?" Alfie said rubbing his head.

"You have a recording studio in your bedroom!" Amber screamed. It was only a small one. Gran was a nurse she had a lot of money and my dad was a doctor and mom was a nurse as well. I guess you can say we are a wealthy family.

"Can you sing a song?" Joy asked. I nodded and opened the door. I put on the recording headphones and pushed the button. I was going to sing "Teardrop's on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<p>

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
>Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny<br>And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,<br>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_[Chorus:]_  
>He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar<br>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do<p>

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly,<br>The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
>She better hold him tight, give him all her love<br>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

_[Chorus]_

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down and maybe<br>Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<br>And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Everyone clapped and I smiled. I placed my headphones down and walked out. Fabian kissed me passionately.

**Well that's it. The next chapter will be funeral. I hope you liked it. All you have to do is click the review button and REVIEW! Thanks. **

**-Sammi**


	15. Chapter 15: The Funeral

Chapter 15: The Funeral

Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. Warning: It will be sad.

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR GLEE!

**Nina's POV: **

Today was the day of the funeral. I had to give a speech about my grandma. Which I would love to do, but I get nervous speaking in public. At least I had everyone at Anubis House to support me. I grabbed my strapless bra and black dress and brought it into the bathroom. I started the shower and got in. I got out within ten minutes. I dried off and put my hair up. Then I got dressed. I went to my makeup counter and did a Smokey eye look I went downstairs and everyone was eating. I wasn't hungry so I sat down anyway.

"Nina darling you have to eat." My Aunt Catherine said.

"Fine." I said and ate a small bowl of cereal.

"You got your speech ready?" Fabian asked.

"Yes. But I am so nervous." I said

"You will be great. You have us." Patricia said. I nodded. I then finished and went upstairs to brush my teeth. I went downstairs and grabbed my bad. We got a limo and headed to the funeral. The girls were wearing black dresses and the boys were wearing black suits. We got to the place in an hour. We were sitting down waiting for the guy in charge to start the funeral. He came up to the microphone.

"We are here to say goodbye to Meredith Martin. (A/N: I do not know the name of Nina's gran.) Her granddaughter, Nina Martin, would like to say a few words. Nina." He said. I stood up and walked to the microphone. I looked at Fabian and he shook his head indicating me to continue.

"When my parents died, my gran took me in. She was there to comfort me and to take care of me. We always had a great time together. My gran was there for everything. She saw me take my first steps, when I first started school. She was there for everything. I had little friends so I would hang out with my gran. We would make dinner, watch a movie, and play games. When I got my scholarship to my boarding school that I am currently at, The House of Anubis, I was so scared that no one would like me. Gran gave me the perfect advice. She said, just be yourself they would like you for you and if they don't they are missing out on one sweet girl. At first I didn't want to leave because I was worried that my gran would be lonely but she said she would be fine. I missed her so much and I miss her now. She was a great person to go for advice. She came to visit me in England and I had relationship trouble and she said he likes you not her. Don't put yourself down. Now I am dating him. Gran had the biggest heart anyone could have. I miss her so much. I love you gran." I said. Then I started crying and Fabian came and brought me to my seat rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Thank you Nina. Now it's time to bury her." He said. Everyone got up and we walked all the way to the grave in silence. We all had flowers in our hands. We got to the grave.

"You may now place your flowers on the coffin." He said. I went first. Then Finn and Aunt Catherine. Next was Rachel. Then it went like this: Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Eddie, Mick, Mara, Joy, Jerome, and Alfie and the rest of the family and grans friends. We then went back to the limo and headed home.

**Well that was it. Love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	16. Chapter 16: Breathe Me

Chapter 16: Breathe Me  
>Hey guys! I am in love with this story. Here is another chapter just for my reviewers! I do not own House of Anubis or any of the songs. Thanks.<p>

**Fabian's POV: **

We were back in England. Nina hasn't come out of her room for a week. Everyone had tried to get her out but nothing. I decided to try again. I went up to her room and knocked on the door. Rachel answered.

"Thank god you're here Fabian. Help us get Nina out of bed!" She sighed. I headed into the room. Nina looked at me and then groaned and turned back around.

"Nina can you please come out of bed?" I begged. Sitting on the edge of her bed.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" She growled.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison. She got up, as did I. We headed downstairs and sat down. As Nina walked through the door, everyone gasped.

**Nina's POV: **

I was forced to get out of bed. Once I stepped in the room, everyone gasped.

"Ugh. What?" I snarled. Everyone looked down.

"Hey cousin, now sister." Finn said. He came over and hugged me and then I pulled away. I poured myself a cup of orange juice.

"So Nina how are you?" Mara asked.

"I'm horrible. Can't you see?" I snapped.

"Nina you don't have to be rude. Your gran passed away a week ago. You have to get over it." Patricia spit out. I looked at her pissed off. Everyone looked back and forth. Finn had his usual dopy expression plastered on his face.

"At least you have family Patricia." I snapped back. Everyone continued to look back and forth.

"You know what Patricia, we are no longer friends." I screeched and ran upstairs and slammed my door.

**Eddie's POV: **

Nina slammed the door and we all jumped.

"You had to start Patricia?" Amber interrogated.

"Well I was just trying to help." She said.

"You should have been nicer." I responded.

"Sorry." Patricia said sympathetically.

"Wow Patricia says sorry a lot now and days. Why do you go easy on him?" Alfie asked.

"Um, well, I am going to, um, apologize to Nina." Patricia said and ran up the stairs.

"What's her deal?" I questioned

"I think she like's you." Joy said. Yacker? Likes me. GROSS! Yet again she is hot.

"Peddie!" Amber yelled clapping.

"Peddie? What?" I asked confused.

"Patricia and Eddie. Duh." Amber said. I rolled my eyes.

**Patricia's POV:**

I went to brush my teeth and then entered Nina's room.

"I am furious at you. Out!" She yelled.

"I am so sorry Nina. I shouldn't have said that. I am worried about you." I said.

"It's ok." She responded.

"Friends?" I questioned.

"Friends." She said and hugged me. We pulled apart.

"I am going to get dressed and then I will meet you guys at school." She exclaimed. I nodded and headed downstairs.

"Nina is going to meet us at school. She forgave me." I said. Everyone nodded and grabbed their bags and headed out.

**Nina's POV:**

Everyone left. I got dressed and did my hair and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my bag and headed to school. I got in my school and went to my locker. I grabbed everything I needed. Then I went into the common room and saw everyone there. I went over to Fabian and kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be you lost someone that you cared about." He replied.

"That didn't give me a right to be a bitch." I answered.

"It's ok Nina." He said. We went to Drama class. I put my bag down.

"OK. Guys today we are doing Alphabetical improv." Mr. Winkler spoke.

"Can I pick?" Amber said excitedly.

"Sure." Mr. Winkler replied. Amber headed on stage.

"Ok. Nina, Joy, Patricia, and Eddie." Amber said. We all got up and headed onto the stage.

"Pick a theme. Jerome." Mr. Winkler said.

"Drama over Eddie." Jerome smirked and looked at Fabian.

"Fabian pick a letter they have to start with." Mr. Winkler said

"P." Fabian said annoyed.

"Nina start." Mr. Winkler said.

"Please go so I can have Eddie." I snapped towards Joy.

"Quite telling me what to do." Patricia said.

"Relax girls let's all just try and get along." Eddie said.

"Totally!" Amber said.

"Amber you are out the next letter was S. Sit down." Mr. Winkler sad.

"Aw." Amber said and went over to sit next to Alfie.

"Ok. Joy letter S." Mr. Winkler said.

"Shut up both of you so I can kiss Eddie." She said.

"That's not fair!" I whined.

"Ugly." Joy said.

"Very funny." I chuckled

"Annoying American! Wait." Patricia said and held out her hand.

"No. Patricia your letter was W. Sit down!" Mr. Winkler said. She sat down next to Mara.

"Ok. Eddie's turn." Mr. Winkler replied.

"Why don't I choose who to go to?" Eddie asked.

"Zats not fair." Patricia said.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed.

"Beat it!" She snarled.

"Cut it out." Eddie said.

"Jerk." I replied. O crap.

"Nina you are out sit down." Mr. Winkler said. I sat down next to Fabian.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Patricia D." Mr. Winkler said.

"Do you like me?" She asked Eddie.

"Yes.." He said.

"Not the right letter. Patricia wins." He said. We clapped. They leaned in and kissed.

"Peddie!" Amber yelled and everyone clapped. We went to the rest of our classes and then headed into Glee club.

"Nina has the floor today." Mr. Winkler exclaimed.

"I am going to sing Breath Me by Sia." I said. The Piano started playing.

Help, I have done it again  
>I have been here many times before<br>Hurt myself again today  
>And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame<p>

Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small<br>I'm needy  
>Warm me up<br>And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
>Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,<br>Yeah I think that I might break  
>I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe<p>

Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small<br>I'm needy  
>Warm me up<br>And breathe me

Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small<br>I'm needy  
>Warm me up<br>And breathe me

Everyone clapped. The whole club ran over and hugged me.

**There it is. A long time. Please let me know what you think. Here is the link to the song: ** watch?v=fZly12eGpNA **I hope you like it. Every time I hear that song I cry. Please Review! Also review or Pm me what songs you want in here and who you want to sing it. Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	17. Chapter 17: Mash Up Girls Performance

Chapter 17: Mashup Girls Performance

**Hey guys! I hope you like this. I hope you guys like this. Oh and I do not own House of Anubis or Glee. If I owned Glee Finchel would still be together. Also Nathalia Ramos would be returning for season 3 or Bobby Lockwood. Anyways can you please REVIEW?! I hope you like it. Thanks! **

**Joy's POV: **

We are heading to Glee Club. Mr. Winkler called a mandatory meeting. We all waked into Glee club. I sat down next to Nina. Amber and Mick were holding hands. I can't believe that she broke up with Alfie. Mr. Winkler entered the room and wrote Mashups on the board.

"OK. So does anyone know what a mashup is?" Mr. Winkler asked. I raised my hand.

"Joy." He said.

"A mashup is when you put two songs together and putting them together." I explained.

"The girls go on one side and the boys go on the other. Girls go first. You perform this afternoon. The boys perform tomorrow afternoon." Mr. Winkler announced. Everyone nodded. Us girls walked out to our lockers.

"I have the perfect song we can perform. "Rumour Has It Someone Like You." from Adele." I said.

"That's not that bad." Nina praised.

(Skips to afternoon in the Drama room)

"Alright, girls are you're ready?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"Yes." All of the girls replied. We skipped lunch to practice and Study Hall (Let's just pretend there is a Study Hall in that school. I am not sure if there is one). The music started playing.

Me:

She, she ain't real,  
>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will<p>

She is a stranger,  
>You and I have history,<br>Or don't you remember? 

Patricia:  
>Sure, she's got it all,<br>But, baby, is that really what you want?

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds  
>You made a fool out of you<br>And, boy, she's bringing you down  
>She made your heart melt<br>But you're cold to the core,  
>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore <p>

All:  
>Rumour has it <em>[x4]<em>

Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said<p>

Nina:  
>I heard that you're settled down<br>That you found a girl and you're married now.  
>I heard that your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

All:

Rumour has it _[x4]_

_Mara: _  
>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of me,<br>And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<br>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for, 

All:  
>Rumour has it <em>[x4]<em>

_Amber:_

Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<p>

All:  
>Rumour has it <em>[x4]<em>

_Me:_  
>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said

Rachel:  
>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too

Nina:  
>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

Everyone clapped. 

"That was outstanding!" Mr. Winkler praised. I had the best time. I looked at Nina. All of the girls grouped hugged and cheered.

**That's it. I know it's kind of short. Again please don't forget to review and check out my other stories. It would mean so much. Please REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	18. Chapter 18: Mash Up Guys Performance

Chapter 18: Boy's Mash-Up Performance

**Hey guys! I really need more reviews. It would mean a lot if you would take time to read the story. So here is another chapter. I do not own House of Anubis or Glee. Please REVIEW!**

**Finn's POV: **

We decided to sing "It's My Life/ Confession. All the guys in this school are so nice. We just have to watch out for Jerome and Alfie. They do a lot of pranks. Yesterday they died my pajama's pink. I was so furious with them. We are heading into Glee club, the drama room. We entered and I sat down next to Rachel.

"Quinn called yesterday and wanted to know how we are." Rachel said.

"What did you say?" I asked a little curious. I never had a chance to actually go on a date with Rachel in England and I made reservations at this fancy restaurant. Too much homework and studying.

"I said we were doing well. I told her that we joined the Glee Club here. They said they miss us." She responded.

"Cool. I've been thinking we haven't been on a date in England. We should have dinner tonight at 7. I made reservations at the restaurant called Catanzaro Garden. " I exclaimed.

"Sounds great." She stated. Mr. Schuester entered.

**Eddie's POV:**

I really like Patricia. We were waiting for Mr. Schuester to tell us to sing. As on cue, he entered.

"The girls were outstanding and now it's the guys turn. The winner gets a prize. Take the stage guys!" He announced. The guys stood up and we headed on the stage. The music began and we started to sing.

_[Me:]_  
>This ain't a song for the broken hearted<br>No silent prayer for the faith departed  
>And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd<br>You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud

_[GUYS:]_  
>It's my life!<p>

_[Jerome:]_  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<p>

_[GUYS:]_  
>It's my life!<p>

These are my confessions

_[Alfie]_  
>Just when I thought I said all I could say<br>My chick on the side said she got one on the way

_[GUYS:]_  
>These are my confessions<p>

_[Fabian:]_  
>If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all<br>Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
>I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do<br>But to give you part two of mine

_[GUYS:]_  
>You better stand tall<br>When they're calling you out

Don't bend, don't break  
>Baby, don't back down<p>

These are my confessions

_[Mick:]_  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever

_[GUYS:]_  
>These are my confessions<p>

_[Fabian]_  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<p>

_[GUYS:]_  
>It's my life<p>

_[Mick:]_  
>Just when I thought I said all I can say<br>My chick on the side said she got one on the way

_[GUYS:]_  
>These are my confessions<p>

_[FINN:]_  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive!<p>

_[GUYS:]_  
>It's my life!<p>

Everyone clapped and we turned off the microphones and placed it down. We then sat down. Mr. Shuester walked onto the stage. 

"That was amazing. I think we should have a winner. And the winner is. The girls!" He praised and cheered. We all clapped.

"What do we get?" Joy asked.

"You girls get to pick the songs that everyone can sing for Regionals!" He exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Nina stated.

**Nina's POV:**

I had a couple of ideas that we could sing for Regionals. I was thinking "Starships" by Nicki Minaj. Also we can do "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey and "Faithfully" by Journey. I raised my hand.

"Yes Nina?" Mr. Schuester questioned.

"I have a couple of song selections. I was thinking we can do "Starships" by Nicki Minaj, "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey, and "Faithfully" by Journey." I exclaimed looking at the girls and Mr. Schuester.

"I think those songs are amazing." Joy hollered. The bell rang and we all headed out. We walked back to the house and Fabian and I decided to have a date in his room.

**Rachel's POV: **

We did the two Journey songs that Nina suggested. In Ohio, Finn and I did it for sectional but this means we will win because Finn and I have it down. We will give them suggestions on the numbers. I am getting ready for my date with Finn tonight. He is taking me to this fancy restaurant called Catanzaro Garden. **(A/N: I went to google and typed in good fancy restaurant names and that came up. I don't think it is real.) **I decided on this cute ribbon floral lace dress and I decided on cute black flats with a bow on it. **(A/N: Outfit on profile.) **For my makeup I wore a Smokey eye look with a little blush and black Mascara. For jewelry I wore a diamond heart necklace and a silver heart bracelet. Amber came over to me. 

"You look adorable Rachel!" She squealed.

"Thanks." I replied smiling.

"I want you to use this purse. It was my purse that I used on my first date and relationship with Mick." She said handing me a black purse.

"Thanks." I said walking down the stairs and meeting Finn at the bottom.

"Wow. Rachel. You look beautiful. Like always." He said.

"Thanks. You look handsome. Like always" I replied. He laughed and took my hand.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. We signed out of the book and said goodbye to Trudy. The cab had arrived and Finn opened the door and I headed inside. Finn gave the cab driver the directions and we arrived a few minutes later. Finn wanted to pay for the ride so I let him. We opened the door and thanked him. Finn closed the door behind me. I had my purse in my hand. We headed inside. This place looks so expensive. I had the hugest grin on my face. We walked up to the host.

"Two for Hudson." Finn said. I almost forgot that he made reservations.

"Ah Americans." She said and we nodded.

"Follow me your table is ready." She said. She grabbed two menus and brought us to our table. She handed us the menu. 

"The waitress would be with you in a moment." She said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You're welcome." She said and walked away. 

"This place is amazing. This is so romantic of you Finn." I said leaning in and kissed him. We pulled apart and then the waitress came over. 

"Hi my name is Kelly and I will be you server for the evening. Can I start you of with something to drink?" She asked.

"We will have one diet coke and two straws." Finn said smiling. I nodded. 

"Ok. I will be back to take your orders in a few minutes." She said and walked away. I looked at the menu and decided what I wanted. The waitress came over with our drink and two straws. She placed the straws in the drink and took out a notepad.

"What can I get you?" Kelly asked.

"I will have the Penne Alla Vodka." I said.

"I will just have Spaghetti with red sauce." Finn announced.

"Ok. I will be back as soon as the dinner is ready." She took the menus and she left. She came back with our dinners within fifteen minutes.

"Here is your Penne Alla Vodka and Spaghetti with red sauce." She said placing the foods in front of us.

"Thank you." We said. We ate our dinner and drank the soda.

"Thanks Finn this is amazing." I said.

"Anything for Finchel." He said. We laughed. I called the cab and then we got the check. Finn paid and we headed outside and the cab arrived within a couple of minutes. We headed in and arrived at the house within a couple of minutes. We headed inside.

"Thank you. I had so much fun." I said. We kissed and pulled apart. He headed to his room and I headed upstairs.

**That's it! I hope you like this. Please review because I don't know if you guys like it or hate it. thanks again. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	19. Chapter 19: Without You

Chapter 19: Without You

**Hey guys! Sorry I feel like I am forgetting every story! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I really appreciate it. I do not own House of Anubis, Glee or the song Without You. Please REVIEW! Thanks! **

**Nina's POV: **

I am in mine and Amber's room. I am listening to "Without You" by David Guetta. One of my favorite songs. I think I am going to sing it to Fabian tomorrow during Glee practice. Amber walked in all ready for bed. I am already in my pajamas, showered, brushed teeth and hair. I stopped my iPod touch, and took the pink headphones out. Amber made me get them.

"Hey Amber and Rachel, do you think it would be a good idea to sing Fabian a song to show him how much I care about him and how much he makes me feel?" I asked. Amber and Rachel let out a loud screech. Then Victor stormed in.

"Shouldn't you guys be in bed?!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" Amber and I said in unison. He pointed at us and then shut the lights off and closed the door.

"Goodnight Amber." I said.

"Goodnight Nina." she replied. I then soon fell into a deep sleep.

**The Next Morning **

The alarm clock beeped and I jolted up. I turned it off and Amber groaned.

"Wake up we have school." I said. She groaned again but got up. I grabbed my backpack and another tote. I put an outfit in the grey bag. It was a green shirt, and jeans. I put my grey heals on. I also put on black bow earrings and a black bow necklace. **(A/N: Outfit on profile) **I went downstairs with my two bags to get a muffin and Orange Juice. I started eating it and it was delicious. I then finished and put everything in the sink.

I put my bags down by the stairs and I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I finished and headed downstairs. I grabbed my bags and Joy came over. We said we would walk to class together. I told her my idea about the song, and she said I should do it. We got into school and went over to our lockers. I passed my clothes bag and I grabbed my Social Studies, English and Drama notebook. We then headed to class. We got to class and I needed to talk to Mr. Winkler. I walked up to his desk. 

"Mr. Winkler can I talk to you outside please?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Sure. Give me one minute class." he said. We then walked out and he shut the door.

"I wanted to sing a song for Fabian but I wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to sing "Without You" by David Guetta." I said.

"That's fine." he replied. We headed inside and Mr. Winkler closed the door behind him. Fabian looked at me suspicious. Joy and Amber smiled. The day went by fast. I ran to my locker to put my backpack away and grab my change of clothes and ran to the bathroom. I changed fast and put my uniform bag back into my locker.

**Fabian's POV: **

Nina was acting very strange today. I asked Joy and Amber what was happening but they wouldn't say anything. Nina came in and was wearing a nice outfit.

"Nina wanted to sing us a song." Mr. Winkler explained from his seat near me. I nodded.

"This song is for my boyfriend Fabian. I love you and want to be with you forever. This is for you." she said. Oh how I love her. I saw Amber take out her video camera and started recording. She pointed to Nina and the piano began. She then started singing.

**I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you  
>I am lost, I am vain,<br>I will never be the same  
>Without you, without you<strong>

**I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't rest, I can't fight<br>All I need is you and I,  
>Without you, without you<strong>

**Oh oh oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...you**

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're estranged<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't quit now, this can't be right<br>I can't take one more sleepless night  
>Without you, without you<strong>

**I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't look, I'm so blind<br>I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
>Without you, without you<strong>

**Oh oh oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...you**

**I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you  
>Without...you<strong>

She finished and everyone clapped. I headed over to her and kissed her passionately. We pulled apart and everyone clapped.

"Our assignment this week is singing a song about Love." Mr. Winkler stated. Everyone clapped. I have the perfect song to sing to Nina. I just need the other guys help.

**I hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


	20. Chapter 20: Picking Songs for Regionals

Chapter 20: Picking Songs for Regionals

**Hey guys! I have been loving Glee Season 4! I mean what Gleek fan hasn't? I do not own House of Anubis or Glee! **

**Amber's POV: **

. We are heading into the choir room. It is a mandatory rehearsal. I sat down next to Mick.

"Today we have to discuss what songs we are doing for Regionals and who is singing what song." Mr. Winkler explained. I really want to do a solo for Regionals. I raised my hand.

"Yes Amber." Mr. Winkler exclaimed.

"I would really like a solo." I announced. Mr. Winkler looked like he was thinking. Jerome let out a laugh. I turned and glared at him. I then turned back to Mr. Winkler.

"I think Amber deserves a solo. Who else?" he asked. Everyone raised their hand. Even Jerome. Mr. Winkler nodded then everyone put their hands down.

"Alright. It's settled Amber gets a solo. Now we need two group songs." he explained. I have a feeling that Jerome likes Mara and I think Mara likes Jerome. I could totally hook them up. Jara. Get it. Jerome and Mara put together. There couple name. I am so smart. Wait we are supposed to be thinking of group numbers.

"We can have to people sing "Good Time" by Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City. Also we can then have one final group song." I announced. Everyone looked at me with a shocked face.

"What?" I questioned.

"That is a brilliant idea!" Nina exclaimed. I smiled.

"I think Patricia and Eddie should sing it. It would be so cute." I stated.

"I agree. Is that ok with you guys?" Mr. Winkler asked Patricia and Eddie.

"Sure." Patricia and Eddie announced in unison. Peddie will so happen. Again that is Patricia and Eddie.

"Ok great. Now we need a group song." he announced.

"What about "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey?" Eddie asked.

"OK! Sounds good. Anyone have any objections?" he asked. We looked around. Everyone shook their heads. I am so excited for my solo. I have got to practice.

"Great so it's settled." he stated. We all clapped. I am supper excited.

**That's it! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be Regionals! I need some song ideas please! Don't forget to review!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
